


Rain

by 95O8O9



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, Jonghyun appeared for a little bit, M/M, idk why i'm writing this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95O8O9/pseuds/95O8O9
Summary: Jihoon is woken up because the sounds of rain and it's bring back some memories.Between him and his lovers.





	Rain

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sounds of something dropping and hit the window waking me up. I look at the clocks.

_6.30_

It’s too early to start the day but something magnetic pulling me to stand up and walks towards the window.

Ah, it’s raining.

The smell of wet solid and the rhythm of rains falls make me feel at ease.

Rain ...

Bring me back of some memories,

Memories of me and you.

∞

It’s raining,

When we first met in the playground.

I’m sitting on the bench, crying with my head down. I know you’re there, staring and look hesitated to approach me or not. It’s look like your curiosity side winning, because you decided to sat beside me. No words coming out from you lips, just letting the night silence filled with my ugly sobbing. You give me your handkerchief without saying anything, but I’m too embarrassed to show my face so I’m reject it. But then, you hold my chin and lift it, letting me seeing your soft gaze and your mesmerizing smile. You wipe my tears slowly, like I’m so fragile and gonna broke if you don’t handle me carefully. Slowly, you pulled me to your embraces and stroke my back. And I’m not gonna forget what you said to me

_“everything’s gonna be okay, don’t worry”_

It’s a simple words, but enough to make me feel calm.

∞

It’s raining,

When finally we met again, but in a bad circumstances.

My clothes full with dirt and my face is no better, full with bruises and there’s blood in my lips. Punches, insults, even a dirty looks. This is what i got for almost everyday. Those seniors who keep bullying me and punching me for some nonsense reasons. When i’m ready to get another beating, the hands that holds my shirt collar is gone. You just coldly standing in front of them and tell them to go away. They look scared and running away (until now i don’t know why they’re so afraid of you). You squats in front of me, examining my face.

_“It must be hurts”_  

No, it’s not hurts. Rather than hurts, I’m angry at myself because letting this happening to me. Seeing me stay silent, you pull me up and whispered to my ears

_“Don't worry, I’m gonna protect you no matter what”_

Strangely, i feel safe.

∞

It’s raining,

When you broke my heart for the first time

We have become best friends for six years, meaning six years i’m keeping my feelings towards you. At eleven pm, got the text saying you’re coming over. When i’m opened the door, you throw myself to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Turns out, you finally confessed to Jonghyun hyung and he accepts it. Now you two officially boyfriends. My heart crushed, it’s cracked. But what can i do? Just smiling and saying congratulations while you passionately telling me the stories of how you confessed to him for all night long.

_“I love him so much, Jihoon-ah”_

Minhyun hyung, it’s hurts.

∞

It’s raining,

When i see you and Jonghyun holding hands in the campus.

Your smile look so radiating and you keep laughing when Jonghyun shyly kissing your cheeks. Sometimes you will stroke his hairs or hug his waist. I feel so helpless staring at you two. Daydreaming what if the one beside you is me, not him. But you look so happy, glowing to be exact.

Minhyun hyung, i love it when you smile. But can i be a reason why you smiling that happily?

∞

 

It’s raining,

When you crying all night long in my arms.

You keep saying that you hate Jonghyun for cheating behind you with a guy from his department. But you didn’t mean those words, you still love him. To be honest, I know that Jonghyun hyung is cheating because unfortunately, i saw them kissing in the music room. But i can’t bring myself to told you because i don't want to see you hurt or you accused me for lying.

_“How can he hurt me like that, Jihoon-ah?”_

I’m sorry, hyung.

∞

 

It’s raining,

When I just go out from library after finishing my assignment. Fool me because I'm forget to bring the umbrella. I’m keep looking at the dark sky, there’s no sign that it will end soon. But then something caught my eyes. You, yes you, Hwang Minhyun walking towards me with a black umbrella. You stopped in front of me and show your smile, the smile that i love the most. You hold out your hands and waiting for me to take it.

_“Let’s go home”_

When we walking hands in hands, i saw your shoulders is getting wet because the umbrella is too small for both of us. But you look don't care at all and keep me close to you.

Thank you, hyung.

∞

 

It’s raining,

When we decided to go to amusement park but ended up in a small ramen restaurants (it’s taste so delicious and become our favorites place to go). When we keep talking about random things, I can feel you staring at me. You always look at me in the eyes and sometimes playing with my fingers. The little gestures make my hearts flutters.

_“Why you looking at me like that, is there something weird in my face?”_

Minhyun shaking his heads and holds my hands tightly.

_“Jihoon-ah, I know this is so unromantic and too suddenly. Maybe i’m not good with words and i’m awkward as hell when it's come about showing an affection. And i can't  describe how much i love you”_

He takes a deep breath before continuing to say the rest.

_“Will you be my boyfriends?”_

I’m stunned, not expecting this coming out from your lips. Before i know, my tears start rolling down and you look panicked while grabbing the tissue for me. You tried to wipe the tears but i’m crying harder until you pull me into a tight hug.

I love you too, Minhyun hyung. I love you. 

∞

 

It’s raining,

When we laying down and cuddling in your sofa while watching some random romantic movies. Your hands wrapped around my waist, making me leaning my head on your chest. You stroke the back of my hands and kissing my hair. Sometimes, you gonna tease me by saying that i look cute, making me slap your arms and you will laugh heartily. When i’m still protesting about the cute statements, you moving closer and left some pecks in my lips. Once, twice, thrice and ended up kissing me deeply. It's feels so comfortable and make me sleepy. Slowly, my eyes start shutting down and ended up buried my face in your chest. 

_“Good night, angel”_

I remember fell asleep in your arms. The warmest place that i called home.

∞

It’s raining,

When you asked me to go home early after finished my works.

It’s our fifth anniversary and i know it’s better not to fucked up on this precious day. I keep running from the station to our apartment, doesn’t care when my clothes and hair getting soaked by the rain because i don't want to be late. But when i’m arrived, it’s dark. I called out your names but there's no answer.

_“Minhyun hyung, where are you? This is not funny”_

But then, i feel i stepped on something and .. it’s a flowers? Red roses to be exact. Feeling curious, i’m following the roses until i find my lover standing in the middle of living rooms, wearing black shirts and black pants. You approaching me and suddenly dropped on your knees. You pull out the red box from the pockets and i can clearly see the silver ring that i’ve said gonna be my wedding rings when we passed the jewelry store.

_“Park Jihoon, this is our fifth anniversary. And for months, I’m thinking to spend the rest of my life with you._

_So, would you marry this hopeless romantic man?”_

What kind of stupid question is that. Of course the answer is yes. You showering me with kisses in forehead, cheeks, nose and lips after that.

Minhyun hyung, thank you for making my life complete.

∞

I can feel Minhyun hyung wrapping his hands around my waist, making me back into reality. He placed his chin on my shoulders and kiss my cheeks.

“Why you wake up so early? The bed is too cold without you” he nuzzles his face and it’s tickles.

“Because it’s raining”

“What kind of answers is that. Come on, let’s go back to sleep” before he can realize, his husband already carried him in a bridal pose.

“Hyung! I still have legs to walk!” He just laughed heartily while i’m hitting his chest playfully.

“But it’s easier and faster”

His strong arms around my body make me feel small and safe. And it’s so warm.

“Hyung, i love you” i whispered in his hears and he just looking at me softly.

“I love you too, Park Jihoon”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,   
> I'm back with another mess because i'm thirsty for hwangwink nowadays and i miss them a lot ahahahahaha :">  
> i'm so sorry if there's any grammatical errors because English is not my first language but hopefully you all enjoy this story c;  
> Thankyou so much for reading!   
> LOVE YOU ALL <3


End file.
